Grenade
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck really is in love with Quinn, he'd do anything for her, but she wants nothing to do with him. He eventually finds the comfort and support from those around him. Eventually Puck/Kurt...


_Because, I am love with the song... and everything leads to PucKurt eventually... plays on the fact that Finn didn't sing to Kurt in Furt..._

* * *

><p><strong>Grenade<strong>

'_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?'<em>

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as Puck walked away from her, he had calmly whispered the words to her before he gave her a sad look before disappearing into the crowd of students.

She recognized the words, or at least they were sort of familiar, but she couldn't quite place them.

'_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is'<em>

The next time it happened, they had run into each other as they were headed to glee. No one else was around and Puck had offered to pay for her medical bills. She'd turned him down, again. All Puck wanted to do was help the mother of his child. All he wanted was to be part of her, their, life, but she just kept pushing him away.

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you  
>You know I'd do anything for you<em>

Quinn's eyes widened as she recognized the song that Artie and Puck were, unofficially, singing to her and Tina. The one that he'd been quoting to her. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears, one hand curling around her belly.

'You don't love me, Puck, you only think you do. I'm giving up my baby for adoption. You're not coming near me or my baby again. Just leave me alone, I don't love you, and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I slept with you,' she stated, she knew she was being harsh, but she had to be, because it distracted her from the pain of having to give up her baby.

She turned away from Puck, ignoring the pain and tears in his eyes, and walked away from him with her head held high.

'Noah?' Kurt, who had heard the tail end of the conversation, put a gentle hand on Puck's arm.

'I'm fine, Hummel,' Puck shrugged off Kurt's hand.

'Yeah, and I'm in love with Rachel,' he stated dryly, causing Puck to snort.

'She doesn't know what she's giving up,' he offered, after several moments of silence, before he gave Puck's arm, a gentle squeeze and walked into the choir room.

No one noticed with "Hummel" became "Kurt" or that Puck spent more time hanging out with him than Finn or the other guys, but then Quinn had the baby, and Puck barely had enough time to take a photo with Beth before the baby was being whisked away to her new family.

For the next three days, Puck lived in his room, refusing to go anywhere or see anyone.

'Noah Elijah Puckerman, you get your ass out of bed right now and get downstairs, you are not too old to bend over my knee!' a stout, older lady with a silver bob was standing in Puck's doorway, waving around a wooden spoon threateningly.

'What Nona?' he tried to glare at her, but his eyes were red and puffy, so it didn't make for a very effective glare. Especially against his formidable grandmother.

'There's my _bubbalah_,' she softened immediately and she gave Puck the sweetest smile, 'there's someone here to see you.'

'I'll be down in a minute,' he grumbled as he shuffled to the bathroom that separated his room and his sisters.

When Puck slumped into the kitchen he hadn't expected to see Kurt and his father chatting amiably with his mother.

'Hey,' Kurt gave him a small wave.

Puck grunted, but yelped with his Nona swatted him with the spoon, 'Hi Kurt, Mr Hummel,' he amended, causing Kurt to muffle his laugh.

'I have some news for you Noah,' his mother started, and he finally noticed what she was holding.

'What's going on?' he asked, looking around the room in confusion.

'Why didn't you tell me about her, Noah?' his mother asked, looking both disappointed and upset, but not angry.

'I... I didn't... I'm already a failure, I just didn't want another one to the list,' he blurted, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Kurt was taking the infant from his mother's arms and she was able to pull Puck into her arms.

'You're not a failure, baby,' she whispered to him, causing him to tighten his hold on her.

They pulled away after a few minutes and Joyce wiped the tears from her son's cheeks.

'Kurt told me that you wanted to be a part of Beth's life, is that right?' she asked.

Noah nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

'I want you to know, that I've petitioned the courts to adopt her. I'm family, so there's a pretty good chance I'll get her, but we have to work together. Until it's finalized, she's staying with the Hummel's and they've agreed to let you see her whenever you want. Burt's even offered to give you a part time job at his garage, if you can prove you're more adept at cars than Finn is.'

'That won't be hard to do, will it?' Kurt asked Beth brightly, as he bounced her in his arms, he tickled her chin and she gargled.

Joyce made her son look back at her, 'I will be her guardian on record, but you will be her primary caregiver. Do you think you can handle it?'

Puck looked a little doubtful, he wanted to say yes, but with school and football and glee and working at the garage...

'We can figure out a babysitting schedule so you can keep singing and playing football,' she offered.

Again Puck could only nod.

He wasn't really close to his mother, namely because he never saw her, she was always with Sarah and that had kind of hurt.

'I know I haven't been around for you much, No-No, but it's going to change, alright?' she offered, with her own apologetic smile.

Burt left Kurt and Beth with Puck that night.

_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares at you<br>Cause boy you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Quinn gave a soft smile as Puck finished the song. She'd had her chance with Puck, and she'd thrown it away because she wanted to be _popular_, not that it had done any good. She was still the pregnant cheerleader, even if she wasn't pregnant anymore.

She watched as Kurt beamed as Puck pulled him into an affectionate kiss.

Yeah, she had lost her chance, but she hoped that Kurt and Puck lasted forever.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love!<em> ;-)


End file.
